fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Jones
Agent Jones is one half of a pair of government agents investigating supernatural cases. He appears in The Quest for Beasts episode Legacy, which aired on March 14, 2000-as well as making a cameo in the final episode-and in which he is voiced by the late Tony Jay. Biography Jones's background is unknown; he began working with the government presumably in the 1980s and this is where he met his partner Agent Smith. Together, the two investigate unexplained activities. They would later be hired by The Beast Hunter to help him track down Daniel and his friends. Appearance and personality Jones is a white man of slender build with strawberry-blond hair and a thin mustache. Like Smith, he dresses in a black and white suit and wraparound sunglasses. While he is a villain, it would appear that Jones is the more calculative of the pair. He is also malevolent, mysterious and sardonic. Appearances Legacy Jones and Smith are first seen attending a meeting with The Beast Hunter-under the pseudonym Mr. Bill East. When he explains to them about Daniel and his friends, the two agents decide to investigate. The three villains travel to the jungles of Cambodia, where the gang are based and start to spy on them. After following them, they finally catch up to the gang and The Beast Hunter reveals himself. He tells the gang that to catch them, he hired the two agents, "as they're trained to follow orders." The three villains pursue our heroes through the jungle and corner them at Angkor Wat, where Jones and Smith hold them at gunpoint. As they are about to shoot, Daniel uses his powers of communication with animals to summon a gang of temple monkeys, who pelt the villains with fruit, leading Jones to mutter, "Filthy monkeys!" The two villains advance on the group, ready to finish them off, but Sonya fights them with a sword, and cuts their clothes to pieces, leaving the two men standing in their tightie whities. The Beast Hunter cries "Pathetic!" before flying off. Later, Jones and Smith are dragged away in embarrassment by the police, leading Smith to comment, "This is not the high point of my career." After that, it's unknown what happened to them, but in can be assumed that they were sent to prison and later sent back to the USA. Fight to The End Jones and Smith have a cameo in Sonya's vision at the end, practicing martial arts with Daniel, implying that they have both reformed. Trivia * Jeremy Irons, Alan Rickman, Patrick Stewart, Richard E. Grant and Tim Curry were initially chosen for the voice of Jones, before Tony Jay beat them out. * Jones speaks with a British accent, implying that he was born in England, however, moved to the USA. * Throughout the episode, neither Jones or Smith remove their sunglasses. * Jones was originally going to be Hispanic, with the surname Velazquez, and he was to be voiced by Alfred Molina. * Neither Jones or Smith's first names are revealed. * Despite the fact that both Jones and Smith are present in Sonya's vision in the final episode, neither of them make a physical appearance in the spinoff series, A New Generation. * Jones and Smith's names are a possible nod to Tommy Lee Jones (who is Caucasian) and Will Smith (who is black), both of whom played secret agents in the Men In Black films. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Spies Category:Those arrested Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Caucasians Category:Quest for Beasts characters Category:Gunmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Reformed Villians